This invention relates to the field of electrical box supports and also to the field of controlling mains voltage (normally 120 Volts ) lighting by extra-low voltage means. More particularly this invention relates to a means of providing distributed extra-low voltage control to individual electrical outlets and lights in buildings in North America.
For many years there have been methods available for controlling the lighting in a building by means of extra-low voltage (normally 30 Volts or lower) relays. It is especially common in large office towers to have the fluorescent lighting controlled by extra-low voltage switches. Relay panels are mounted adjacent to electrical panels in a room on each floor of the building. Load carrying wires (usually at 347 Volts) are run from each relay to each set of controlled lights. In some cases, additional relay cabinets are located in the space above the suspended ceiling system. In such cases there is ready access to the relays by removal of ceiling tiles. In areas where the ceiling is not constructed of removable tiles, and where it is undesirable to provide access panels in the ceiling, the relays must be located in a readily accessible area, which would normally be near the electrical panel.
In recent years there has been increasing interest in providing control of lights in homes by automatic means such as computers, microcontrollers, timing devices and the like. When lights are automatically controlled, they can be programmed to switch on, then switch off after a time interval to create the impression that a home is occupied when it is actually unoccupied. Lights can also be programmed to respond individually or in groups to create various lighting scenarios in the home. Entrance lights can be programmed to respond to the level of outside light so that a homeowner can see to use a key in a lock.
The wiring method used in homes in North America is quite different from the method used in office towers. Homes are generally constructed of wood and homes seldom have suspended tiled ceilings for access. The ceilings in most homes are of drywall. In some homes, there is space in an attic that would suffice for the location of control relays or other control devices. However, in a two level home, there is no access for the lights on the lower level. When relay cabinets are located in the attic, maintenance is more difficult.
In order to control individual lights in the absence of adequate access, it is necessary to install a central relay cabinet near the main electrical panel. The cost of such an installation is very high because a separate cable of the type NMD90 (commonly called loomex or romex) must be run between the relay cabinet and each controlled light.
In recent years, devices using radio frequency (RF) and devices using Power Line Carrier technology (known as xc3x9710) have been used. These methods do not require the use of wires to send a control signal. Many users of RF devices and Power Line Carrier devices complain that these methods are unreliable and prone to false activation or failure. The use of wires, relays and other control devices is well understood by electricians.
It is desirable to provide a means of controlling individual lights or groups of lights using extra-low voltage wiring, in a manner that is reliable and is inexpensive relative to known alternative methods.
There is a need, not satisfied by existing devices, for a means of permitting the installation of a controlling device having controlled connectors and controlling connectors, adjacent to an electrical lighting box in a manner that keeps the controlling device hidden from view, yet readily accessible for maintenance or removal.
The present invention satisfies this need by providing a support bracket for an outlet box that allows the outlet box to be withdrawn from the wall or ceiling after installation. The invention also provides a controlling device in an enclosure that can be inserted into the wall or ceiling space behind the outlet box. The box is then re-installed.
While the support bracket and controlling device in an enclosure are described in the preferred embodiments of the invention as being connectable to extra-low voltage wiring, it will be understood by people skilled in the art that a similar bracket and controlling device in an enclosure could be used with electronic components that allow control using RF signals or Power Line Carrier signals. In such cases, the present invention would be useful in providing access to an enclosure having the necessary space to enclose electronic components.
While the support bracket and controlling device in an enclosure are described in the preferred embodiments of the invention as being used together with an electrical lighting outlet box, it will be understood by people skilled in the art that with minor variations in the design of the support bracket, other types of flush mounting electrical boxes such as 4 inch square boxes, switch boxes and other types of outlet boxes may be provided with extra-low voltage control.
Where reference is made to the removal of an electrical outlet box after installation of the wallboard, without damage to the wallboard, in the case of switch boxes such as 1004 type, this refers to damage that would be visible after a conventional cover plate such as a switch cover plate or a receptacle cover plate is installed. Most other flush mounting outlet boxes are removable without any damage.
A search for prior art has not revealed any literature of a similar nature. Conventional methods of providing support for electrical boxes deal only with the provision of adequate support and not with means for allowing an electrical box to be attachable to a joist or stud before the installation of the wallboard and removable after installation of the wallboard without damage to the wallboard. There has been no prior art found dealing with the need to provide a means of removing an electrical outlet box to provide access to the space in the wall or ceiling cavity behind the electrical outlet box. No prior art has been found that deals with a controlling device located in the wall or ceiling cavity behind an electrical box that is removable from its means of support.
The present invention is directed in one aspect to providing a support bracket and a controlling device, both used together with an electrical outlet box of the flush mounting type, to provide accessible control of an electrical lamp or an electrical circuit, by allowing the electrical outlet box to be attached to and removable from the support bracket, and by allowing wires connected to the controlling device to enter an aperture in the electrical outlet box for the purpose of making a connection to circuit wiring within the electrical outlet box, said controlling device of the type having controlled connections and controlling connections and said controlling device contained within an enclosure suitable for installation in the wall or ceiling cavity behind the electrical outlet box, said support bracket of the type having attachment elements such as screw holes for attachment to a joist or a wall stud, attachment elements such as screw holes to permit the installation or removal of the electrical outlet box with the ceiling board or wall board installed without damage to the ceiling board or wall board, and said support bracket shaped so that a controlling device within an enclosure may pass unobstructed through the opening in the wall or ceiling that is normally occupied by the electrical outlet box, into the wall or ceiling cavity behind the electrical outlet box.
In another aspect the present invention is directed to providing a support bracket and a controlling device, both used together with an electrical lighting outlet box of the flush mounting type, to provide accessible control of an electrical lamp or an electrical circuit, by allowing the electrical lighting outlet box to be attached to and removable from the support bracket, and by allowing wires connected to the controlling device to enter an aperture in the electrical lighting outlet box for the purpose of making a connection to circuit wiring within the electrical lighting outlet box, said controlling device of the type having controlled connections and controlling connections and said controlling device contained within an enclosure suitable for installation in the wall or ceiling cavity behind the electrical lighting outlet box, said support bracket of the type having attachment elements such as screw holes for attachment to a joist or a wall stud, attachment elements such as screw holes to permit the installation or removal of the electrical lighting outlet box with the ceiling board or wall board installed without damage to the ceiling board or wall board, and said support bracket shaped so that a controlling device within an enclosure may pass unobstructed through the opening in the wall or ceiling that is normally occupied by the electrical lighting outlet box, into the wall or ceiling cavity behind the electrical lighting outlet box.
In another aspect the present invention is directed to providing a support bracket and a controlling device, both used together with an electrical lighting outlet box of the flush mounting metal octagon type such as Iberville 54151, to provide accessible control of an electrical lamp or an electrical circuit, by allowing the electrical lighting outlet box to be attached to and removable from the support bracket, and by allowing wires connected to the controlling device to enter an aperture in the electrical lighting outlet box for the purpose of making a connection to circuit wiring within the electrical lighting outlet box, said controlling device of the type having controlled connections and controlling connections and said controlling device contained within an enclosure suitable for installation in the wall or ceiling cavity behind the electrical lighting outlet box, said support bracket of the type having attachment elements such as screw holes for attachment to a joist or a wall stud, attachment elements such as screw holes to permit the installation or removal of the electrical lighting outlet box with the ceiling board or wall board installed without damage to the ceiling board or wall board, and said support bracket shaped so that a controlling device within an enclosure may pass unobstructed through the opening in the wall or ceiling that is normally occupied by the electrical lighting outlet box, into the wall or ceiling cavity behind the electrical lighting outlet box.
In yet another aspect the present invention is directed to providing a support bracket and a controlling device, both used together with an electrical outlet box of the flush mounting type to provide accessible control of an electrical lamp or an electrical circuit, by allowing the electrical outlet box to be attached to and removable from the support bracket, and by allowing the controlling device, within an enclosure, to attach to the back wall of the electrical outlet box before the electrical outlet box is attached to the support bracket, so that wires connected to the controlling device enter an aperture in the electrical outlet box for the purpose of making a connection to circuit wiring within the electrical outlet box, said controlling device of the type having controlled connections and controlling connections and said controlling device contained within an enclosure suitable for installation in the wall or ceiling cavity behind the electrical outlet box and comprising attachment elements for attachment to said electrical outlet box, said support bracket of the type having attachment elements such as screw holes for attachment to a joist or a wall stud, attachment elements such as screw holes to permit the installation or removal of the electrical outlet box with the ceiling board or wall board installed without damage to the ceiling board or wall board, and said support bracket shaped so that a controlling device within an enclosure may pass unobstructed through the opening in the wall or ceiling that is normally occupied by the electrical outlet box, into the wall or ceiling cavity behind the electrical outlet box.
In yet another aspect the present invention is directed to providing a support bracket and a controlling device, both used together with an electrical lighting outlet box of the flush mounting type, to provide accessible control of an electrical lamp or an electrical circuit, by allowing the electrical lighting outlet box to be attached to and removable from the support bracket, and by allowing the controlling device, within an enclosure, to attach to the back wall of the electrical lighting outlet box before the electrical lighting outlet box is attached to the support bracket, so that wires connected to the controlling device enter an aperture in the electrical lighting outlet box for the purpose of making a connection to circuit wiring within the electrical lighting outlet box, said controlling device of the type having controlled connections and controlling connections and said controlling device contained within an enclosure suitable for installation in the wall or ceiling cavity behind the electrical lighting outlet box and comprising attachment elements for attachment to said electrical lighting outlet box, said support bracket of the type having attachment elements such as screw holes for attachment to a joist or a wall stud, attachment elements such as screw holes to permit the installation or removal of the electrical lighting outlet with the ceiling board or wall board installed without damage to the ceiling board or wall board, and said support bracket shaped so that a controlling device within an enclosure may pass unobstructed through the opening in the wall or ceiling that is normally occupied by the electrical lighting outlet box, into the wall or ceiling cavity behind the electrical lighting outlet box.
In yet another aspect the present invention is directed to providing a support bracket and a controlling device, both used together with an electrical lighting outlet box of the flush mounting metal octagon type such as Iberville 54151, to provide accessible control of an electrical lamp or an electrical circuit, by allowing the electrical lighting outlet box to be attached to and removable from the support bracket, and by allowing the controlling device, within an enclosure, to attach to the back wall of the electrical lighting outlet box before the electrical lighting outlet box is attached to the support bracket, so that wires connected to the controlling device enter an aperture in the electrical lighting outlet box for the purpose of making a connection to circuit wiring within the electrical lighting outlet box, said controlling device of the type having controlled connections and controlling connections and said controlling device contained within an enclosure suitable for installation in the wall or ceiling cavity behind the electrical lighting outlet box and comprising attachment elements for attachment to said electrical lighting outlet box, said support bracket of the type having attachment elements such as screw holes for attachment to a joist or a wall stud, attachment elements such as screw holes to permit the installation or removal of the electrical lighting outlet box with the ceiling board or wall board installed without damage to the ceiling board or wall board, and said support bracket shaped so that a controlling device within an enclosure may pass unobstructed through the opening in the wall or ceiling that is normally occupied by the electrical lighting outlet box, into the wall or ceiling cavity behind the electrical lighting outlet box.
In yet another aspect the present invention is directed to providing a support bracket suitable for allowing an electrical outlet box of the flush mounting type to be attached to and removable from said support bracket, by means of screws passing through holes made in the electrical outlet box during manufacture, said support bracket of the type having attachment elements such as screw holes for attachment to a joist or a wall stud, attachment elements such as screw holes that align with holes present in the electrical outlet box to permit installation or removal of the electrical outlet box without damage to the ceiling board or wall board, said support bracket shaped so that it does not obstruct any cable entry openings on the back wall of the electrical outlet box and so that it permits unobstructed passage of a controlling device within an enclosure, into the wall cavity or ceiling cavity.
In yet another aspect the present invention is directed to providing a support bracket suitable for allowing an electrical outlet box of the flush mounting metal octagon type such as Iberville 54151, to be attached to and removable from said support bracket, by means of screws passing through holes made in the electrical outlet box during manufacture, said support bracket of the type having attachment elements such as screw holes for attachment to a joist or a wall stud, attachment elements such as screw holes that align with holes present on the back wall of the electrical outlet box to permit installation or removal of the electrical outlet box without damage to the ceiling board or wall board, said support bracket shaped so that it does not obstruct any cable entry openings on the back wall of the electrical outlet box and shaped so that it permits unobstructed passage of a controlling device within an enclosure, into the wall cavity or ceiling cavity.
In yet another aspect the present invention is directed to providing a controlling device within an enclosure, located in a wall cavity or ceiling cavity behind a removable electrical outlet box, said removable electrical outlet box being removable without damaging the wall board or ceiling board, said controlling device having controlled connections and controlling connections, said controlling device comprising a relay or an optically coupled triac or an optically coupled transistor, that permits the control of AC power at 120 volts, by means of an extra-low voltage (normally 30 volts or less) source, while maintaining physical separation between the controlled connections and the controlling connections, said controlled connections having wires attached that exit said enclosure through an aperture in one wall of said enclosure and extend at least six inches outside of said enclosure, said wires insulated for at least 300 volts and temperature rated for at least 90 Degrees Centigrade, said wires entering the removable electrical outlet box through an aperture in the removable electrical outlet box provided for the purpose, said controlling connections having means of being connected to an extra-low voltage source by exiting said enclosure through a second aperture in one wall of said enclosure, said enclosure of a physical size that will allow it to pass through an opening that is 3 inches by 3 inches.
In yet another aspect the present invention is directed to providing a controlling device within a metal enclosure, located in a wall cavity or ceiling cavity behind a removable electrical outlet box, said removable electrical outlet box being removable without damaging the wall board or ceiling board, said controlling device having controlled connections and controlling connections, said controlling device comprising a relay or an optically coupled triac or an optically coupled transistor, that permits the control of AC power at 120 volts, by means of an extra-low voltage (normally 30 volts or less) source, while maintaining physical separation between the controlled connections and the controlling connections, said controlled connections having wires attached that exit said metal enclosure through an aperture in one wall of said metal enclosure and extend at least six inches outside of said metal enclosure, said wires insulated for at least 300 volts and temperature rated for at least 90 Degrees Centigrade, said wires entering the removable electrical outlet box through an aperture in the removable electrical outlet box provided for the purpose, said controlling connections having means of being connected to an extra-low voltage source by exiting said metal enclosure through a second aperture in one wall of said metal enclosure, said metal enclosure of a physical size that will allow it to pass through an opening that is 3 inches by 3 inches.
In yet another aspect the present invention is directed to providing a controlling device within a metal enclosure, located in a wall cavity or ceiling cavity behind a removable electrical outlet box, the removable electrical outlet box being removable without damaging the wall board or ceiling board, said controlling device having controlled connections and controlling connections, said controlling device comprising a relay or an optically coupled triac or an optically coupled transistor, that permits the control of AC power at 120 volts, by means of an extra-low voltage normally 30 volts or less) source, while maintaining physical separation between the controlled connections and the controlling connections, said controlled connections having wires attached that exit said metal enclosure through an aperture in one wall of said metal enclosure and extend at least six inches outside of said metal enclosure, said wires insulated for at least 300 volts and temperature rated for at least 90 Degrees Centigrade, said wires entering the removable electrical outlet box through an aperture in the removable electrical outlet box provided for the purpose, said controlling connections having means of being connected to an extra-low voltage source by exiting said metal enclosure through a second aperture in one wall of said metal enclosure, said metal enclosure having attachment holes that align with holes on the removable electrical outlet box so that screws may pass through the holes in the removable electrical outlet box and enter said attachment holes on said metal enclosure to secure said controlling device within a metal enclosure to the removable electrical outlet box, said metal enclosure of a physical size that will allow it to pass through an opening that is 3 inches by 3 inches.
In yet another aspect the present invention is directed to providing a controlling device within a metal enclosure, located in a wall cavity or ceiling cavity and attached to a removable electrical outlet box of the flush mounting metal octagon type such as Iberville 54151, said removable electrical outlet box being removable without damaging the wall board or ceiling board, said controlling device having controlled connections and controlling connections, said controlling device comprising a relay or an optically coupled triac or an optically coupled transistor, that permits the control of AC power at 120 volts, by means of an extra-low voltage (normally 30 volts or less) source, while maintaining physical separation between the controlled connections and the controlling connections, said controlled connections having wires attached that exit said metal enclosure through an aperture in one wall of said metal enclosure and extend at least six inches outside of said metal enclosure, said wires insulated for at least 300 volts and temperature rated for at least 90 Degrees Centigrade, said wires entering the removable electrical outlet box through an aperture in the removable electrical outlet box provided for the purpose, said controlling connections having means of being connected to an extra-low voltage source by exiting said metal enclosure through a second aperture in one wall of said metal enclosure, said metal enclosure having attachment holes that align with holes on said removable electrical outlet box so that screws may pass through the holes in the removable electrical outlet box and enter said attachment holes on said metal enclosure to secure said controlling device within a metal enclosure to said removable electrical outlet box, said metal enclosure of a physical size that will allow it to pass through an opening that is 3 inches by 3 inches.
In yet another aspect the present invention is directed to providing a support bracket and a controlling device, located in a wall cavity or ceiling cavity and both used together with an electrical outlet box of the flush mounting type to provide accessible control of an electrical lamp or an electrical circuit, by allowing the electrical outlet box to be attached to and removable from the support bracket, and by allowing wires connected to the controlling device to enter an aperture in the electrical outlet box for the purpose of making a connection to circuit wiring within the electrical outlet box,
said controlling device of the type having controlled connections and controlling connections and said controlling device contained within an enclosure suitable for installation in the wall or ceiling cavity adjacent and external to the electrical outlet box,
said support bracket of the type having attachment elements such as screw holes for attaching the support bracket to a single joist or a single wall stud before installation of ceiling board or wall board, attachment elements to permit the electrical outlet box to be attached to, and detached from, the support bracket while the ceiling board or wall board is installed, without causing damage to the ceiling board or wall board that would be visible after installation of a cover plate to cover the electrical outlet box, and said support bracket shaped so that it does not obstruct any cable entry openings on the back wall of the electrical outlet box and shaped so that it permits unobstructed passage of a controlling device within an enclosure, into the wall cavity or ceiling cavity adjacent to the electrical outlet box, through the opening in the wall board or ceiling board that is normally occupied by the electrical outlet box.
In yet another aspect the present invention is directed to providing a controlling device within an enclosure, located in a wall cavity or ceiling cavity adjacent to, external to, and also attached to, a flush mounted removable electrical outlet box, said removable electrical outlet box being removable from the wall cavity or ceiling cavity without causing damage to the wall board or ceiling board that would visible after installation of a cover plate to cover the electrical outlet box,
said controlling device having controlled connections and controlling connections, said controlling device comprising a relay or an optically coupled triac or an optically coupled transistor, that permits the control of AC power at 120 volts, by means of an extra-low voltage (normally 30 volts or less) source, while maintaining physical separation between the controlled connections and the controlling connections said controlled connections having wires attached that exit said enclosure through an aperture in one wall of said enclosure and extend at least six inches outside of said enclosure,
said wires insulated for at least 300 volts and temperature rated for at least 90 Degrees Centigrade, said wires entering the removable electrical outlet box through an aperture in the removable electrical outlet box provided for the purpose,
said controlling connections having means of being connected to an extra-low voltage source by exiting said enclosure through a second aperture in one wall of said enclosure,
said enclosure of a physical size that will allow the enclosure containing the controlling device to pass through an opening that is 3 inches by 3 inches.
In yet another aspect the present invention is directed to providing a support bracket suitable for allowing a flush mounting electrical outlet box to be attached to a joist or a stud before wall board or ceiling board is installed to cover the joist or stud, the support bracket also being suitable for allowing the removal of the electrical outlet box from the wall cavity or ceiling cavity after wall board or ceiling board has been installed to cover the joist or stud, without causing damage to the wall board or ceiling board that would be visible after a cover plate has been installed to cover the electrical outlet box, the support bracket having
a) attachment elements such as screw holes for attaching the support bracket to a single joist or a single stud
b) attachment elements for attaching the electrical outlet box to the support bracket in a manner that allows the electrical outlet box to be readily detached from and then reattached to the support bracket, so that the electrical outlet box may be withdrawn from the wall cavity or ceiling cavity to allow access to the space behind the electrical outlet box, then re-installed in the wall cavity or ceiling cavity.
c) a shape that allows the electrical outlet box to be attached to the support bracket without obstructing any cable entry openings such as knock-outs or pry-outs on the back wall of the electrical outlet box
In yet another aspect the present invention is directed to providing a controlling device within an enclosure, located in a wall cavity or ceiling cavity adjacent to, external to, and also attached to, a removable electrical outlet box of the flush mounting type, said removable electrical outlet box being removable from the wall cavity or ceiling cavity without causing damage to the wall board or ceiling board that would be visible after installation of a cover plate to cover the electrical outlet box,
said controlling device comprising a relay or a triac or a transistor, that permits the control of AC power at 120 volts,
said controlling device having wires attached that exit said enclosure through an aperture in one wall of said enclosure, the wires entering the removable electrical outlet box through an aperture in the removable electrical outlet box provided for the purpose and extending at least six inches into the electrical outlet box for the purpose of making a connection to circuit wiring within the electrical outlet box.
In yet another aspect the present invention is directed to providing a controlling device within an enclosure, located in a wall cavity or ceiling cavity adjacent to, external to, and also attached to, a flush mounted removable electrical outlet box, said removable electrical outlet box being removable from the wall cavity or ceiling cavity without causing damage to the wall board or ceiling board that would be visible after installation of a cover plate to cover the electrical outlet box,
the controlling device comprising a relay or a triac or a transistor, that permits the control of AC power at 120 volts,
the controlling device having wires that attach to controlled connections on the controlling device and extend outside of the enclosure through an aperture in one wall of the enclosure in which a threaded nipple has been inserted or formed so that the wires may be connected to circuit wiring within the removable electrical outlet box while the threaded nipple is used together with a lock-nut, to attach the controlling device in an enclosure to one wall of the removable electrical outlet box using an aperture in the removable electrical outlet box provided for the purpose.
In yet another aspect the present invention is directed to providing a controlling device within an enclosure, located in a wall cavity or ceiling cavity adjacent to, external to, and also attached to, a flush mounted removable electrical outlet box, said removable electrical outlet box being removable from the wall cavity or ceiling cavity without causing damage to the wall board or ceiling board that would be visible after installation of a cover plate to cover the electrical outlet box,
the enclosure formed by using two deep drawn metal cans, one deep drawn metal can being tightly fitted, open end first, into the other deep drawn metal can,
the controlling device comprising a relay or a triac or a transistor, that permits the control of AC power at 120 volts,
the controlling device having wires that attach to controlled connections on the controlling device and extend outside of the enclosure through an aperture in one wall of the enclosure in which a threaded nipple has been inserted or formed so that the wires may be connected to circuit wiring within the removable electrical outlet box while the threaded nipple is used together with a lock-nut, to attach the controlling device in an enclosure to one wall of the removable electrical outlet box using an aperture in the removable electrical outlet box provided for the purpose.
In yet another aspect the present invention is directed to providing a controlling device within an enclosure, located in a wall cavity or ceiling cavity adjacent to, external to, and also attached to, a flush mounted removable electrical outlet box, said removable electrical outlet box being removable from the wall cavity or ceiling cavity without causing damage to the wall board or ceiling board that would be visible after installation of a cover plate to cover the electrical outlet box,
the enclosure formed by using one deep drawn metal can that is attached to one metal plate
the controlling device comprising a relay or a triac or a transistor, that permits the control of AC power at 120 volts,
the controlling device having wires that attach to controlled connections on the controlling device and extend outside of the enclosure through an aperture in one wall of the enclosure in which a threaded nipple has been inserted or formed so that the wires may be connected to circuit wiring within the removable electrical outlet box while the threaded nipple is used together with a lock-nut, to attach the controlling device in an enclosure to one wall of the removable electrical outlet box using an aperture in the removable electrical outlet box provided for the purpose.
In yet another aspect, the present invention is directed to providing a controlling device within an enclosure, located in a wall cavity or ceiling cavity adjacent to, external to, and also attached to, a connection box that is a part of a recessed lighting fixture commonly known as a pot light,
the controlling device comprising a relay or a triac or a transistor, that permits the control of AC power at 120 volts,
the controlling device having wires that attach to controlled connections on the controlling device and extend outside of the enclosure through an aperture in one wall of the enclosure in which a threaded nipple has been inserted or formed so that the wires may be connected to circuit wiring within the pot light electrical connection box while the threaded nipple is used together with a lock-nut, to attach the controlling device in an enclosure to one wall of the pot light electrical connection box using an aperture in the pot light electrical connection box provided for the purpose.